royalty_past_presentfandomcom-20200213-history
Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark
Mary, Crown Princess of Denmark, Countess of Monpezat, , LT. (née Mary Elizabeth Donaldson, born 5 February 1972 in Hobart, Tasmania, Australia) is the wife of Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark. Frederik is the heir apparent to the throne of Denmark, which means that at the time Frederik inherits the throne, Mary will automatically become Queen consort of Denmark. The couple met at the Slip Inn, a pub in Sydney, when the prince was visiting Australia during the 2000 Summer Olympics. Their engagement was announced in 2003 and they married the following year in a wedding described by European and Australian news media as a modern "fairytale" romance between a prince and a commoner.e.g., Anthony Dennis So, this princess walks into a bar . . . Sydney Morning Herald 15 May 2004 Early Life Background & Birth :See Donaldson family 1972MaryDonaldsonwithMother.jpg|with her mother, 1972 UnknownDateMaryDonaldsonwithFamily.jpg|with mother and siblings UnknownDateMaryDonaldsonAsChild.jpg UnknownDateMaryDonaldsonHorseRiding.jpg UnknownDateMaryDonaldsonBasketballTeam.jpg|basketball team UnknownDateMaryDonaldsonHockey.jpg|hockey team (in the middle) UnknownDateMaryDonaldsonAsTeen1.jpg|with friends, 1980s 1980sMaryDonaldsonAsTeen2.jpg Mary Elizabeth Donaldson was born and raised in Hobart, the fourth child of mathematician and professor John Donaldson (1941-) and his first wife, Henrietta Horne (1942–1997), both Scottish.Unitas No 256, p 5, 4 March 2004 Henrietta Donaldson was executive assistant to the vice-chancellor of the University of Tasmania. Mary's siblings are Jane (1965-), Patricia (1968-), and John (1970-). In 2001, four years after Henrietta's death, John Donaldson married the British author and novelist Susan Moody (1940-).Contemporary Writers "Susan Moody – British Council Arts" Mary was named after her grandmothers, Mary Dalgleish and Elizabeth Gibson Melrose. During her childhood and teen years, Mary studied piano, flute and clarinet, played basketball and hockey, and was an equestrian. Education 1977MaryDonaldsonSandyBayInfantSchool1.jpg|Mary (circled) with her class at Sandy Bay Infant School, 1977 1977MaryDonaldsonSandyBayInfantSchool2.jpg|at Sandy Bay Infant School, 1977 UnknownDateMaryDonaldsonHobartCollege.jpg|at Hobert College 1989MaryDonaldsonPromHobartCollege.jpg|Hobart College Prom Mary began primary school in Clear Lake City, near Houston, Texas, while her father was working there. On returning to Hobart, she attended Sandy Bay Infants School, Waimea Heights Primary School (from 1978-1982), completed her secondary education at Taroona High School and Hobart Matriculation College. From 1989 to 1994, Mary completed a combined degree in Commerce and Law (BCom, LLB) at the University of Tasmania, and graduated on 27 May 1995. Between 1994 and 1996, Mary attended a graduate program and qualified with certificates in advertising from The Advertising Federation of Australia (AFA) and direct marketing from the Australian Direct Marketing Association (ADMA). Mary's mother tongue is English, with Danish as her second language. She studied French during her secondary education, and in 2002, she briefly tutored in English in Paris. In 2003, after meeting Frederik, she studied Danish as a foreign language at Studieskolen. Career While studying in Tasmania, Mary reportedly had a joint business interest in a company called Kingcash, with Brent Annells, with whom she had a seven-year relationship in the 1990s.Crown Prince Frederik and Crown Princess Mary of Denmark at Scribd.com Upon graduation Mary moved to Melbourne to work in advertising. She became a trainee in marketing and communications with the Melbourne office of DDB Needham, taking a position of account executive. In 1996, Mary was employed by Mojo Partners as an account manager. In 1998, six months after her mother's death, she resigned and traveled to America and Europe. In Edinburgh, she worked for three months as an account manager with Rapp Collins Worldwide; then, in early 1999, she was appointed as an account director with the international advertising agency Young & Rubicam in Sydney. In June 2000, she moved to a smaller Australian agency, Love Branding, working for a short time as the company's first account director. However, in the (Australian) spring of 2000 until December 2001, she became sales director and a member of the management team of Belle Property, a real estate firm specializing in luxury property. When Mary moved to Denmark in 2002, she was employed by Microsoft Business Solutions near Copenhagen as a project consultant for business development, communications and marketing. Personal Life Mary had a seven year relationship with Brent Annells during the 1990s. Mary and Frederik met at the Slip InnMagnay J Sydney lass plays lady in waiting The Age, Melbourne, 5 November 2002. on September 16 during the 2000 Summer Olympics in Sydney. They conducted a long-distance relationship by phone, email and letter and Frederik made a number of discreet visits to Australia. On 15 November, 2001 the Danish weekly magazine Billed Bladet named Mary as Frederik's girlfriend. Mary moved to Europe in December 2001. Engagement :See Engagement of Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark and Mary Donaldson On 24 September, 2003, the Danish court announced that Queen Margrethe II intended to give her consent to the marriage at the State Council meeting scheduled for 8 October 2003. Frederik presented Mary with an engagement ring featuring an emerald-cut diamond and two emerald-cut ruby baguettes. The couple became officially engaged on 8 October 2003. Marriage :See Wedding of Frederik, Crown Prince of Denmark and Mary Donaldson The couple married on 14 May, 2004, in Copenhagen Cathedral, in Copenhagen. Mary wore a wedding gown designed by Danish designer Uffe Frank and had a small bridal party which included her two sisters and her friend Amber Petty, a radio announcer on commercial radio in Australia. Frederik was supported by his brother Prince Joachim. The couple reportedly spent their honeymoon in Africa. The Danish Folketing (parliament) passed a special law (Mary's Law)retsinformation "Lov om meddelelse af dansk indfødsret til Mary Elizabeth Donaldson" on granting Danish nationality to Mary Elizabeth Donaldson (in Danish) giving Mary Danish citizenship upon her marriage, a standard procedure for new foreign members of the royal family; she was previously a dual citizen of Australia and the United Kingdom. Formerly a Presbyterian, Mary converted to the Evangelical Lutheran Church of Denmark upon marriage. Shortly before entering the royal family, Mary signed a marriage agreement similar to those of her father-in-law and her former sister-in-law. The agreement was subsequently updated in late 2006. The details of these have never been made public, but it can be assumed that they concern financial matters, royal status and custodial rights to the children in the event of a divorce. Children The couple has four children: *[[Prince Christian of Denmark|Prince Christian Valdemar Henri John]], born 15 October 2005 *[[Princess Isabella of Denmark|Princess Isabella Henrietta Ingrid Margrethe]], born 21 April 2007 *[[Prince Vincent of Denmark|Prince Vincent Frederik Minik Alexander]], born 8 January 2011 *[[Princess Josephine of Denmark|Princess Josephine Sophia Ivalo Mathilda]], born 8 January 2011 The Crown Princess and her family currently reside at Frederik VIII's Palace, one of the four palaces that make up the Amalienborg Palace complex. From May 2004 they have also resided at The Chancellery House, a building in the park at Fredensborg Palace. Royal Life Following the wedding, the couple embarked upon a summer working tour of mainland Denmark aboard the royal yacht ''Dannebrog'', and then to Greenland and later the 2004 Athens Olympics. In 2005, during the celebrations for the 200th anniversary of Hans Christian Andersen, the royal family was involved in related events throughout the year. Frederik and Mary marked the anniversary in London, New York and in Australia, where Mary was made Honorary Hans Christian Andersen Ambassador to Australia in the Utzon Room of the Sydney Opera House. In 2005 the royal family visited Faroe Islands. Since becoming Crown Princess of Denmark, Mary has made a number of international visits. Frederik and Mary participated in the reburial ceremonies for Empress Maria Feodorovna in Denmark and Saint Petersburg. In November 2009, Mary made a surprise visit to Danish soldiers in Helmand Province, Afghanistan. In the context of immigrant issues in Denmark, Mary has visited the disadvantaged migrant areas of Vollsmose (2006), Gellerup (2007), and Viborg (2010), and has participated in integration projects and to teach the Danish language to refugees. As patron of the Danish Refugee Council, Mary visited Uganda (2008) and East Africa (2011) and supports fundraising for the region. Mary has played an active role in promoting an anti-bullying program based on an Australian model through the auspices of Denmark's Save the Children. Mary is also involved in a new campaign to raise awareness and safe practices among Danes about skin cancer through The Danish Cancer Society. In September 2007 Mary formally established the Mary Foundation, with capital from public and private donations, to advance cultural diversity and encourage a sense of the right to belong and contribute to society for those who are socially isolated or excluded. Mary was voted Woman of the Year 2008 by a Danish magazine, Alt for damerne. The Princess donated her cash reward to charity. Godchildren Mary is a godmother to: * Holger Valdemar Carl Gustav Reedtz-Thott, son of Mary's friend, Baroness Helle Reedtz-Thott. * Josephine Margaretha Victoria Fleming, born 20 December 2006, daughter of Caroline and Rory Fleming. * His Highness Prince Henrik of Denmark, Count of Monpezat, born 4 May 2009. * Konstantin Johannsmann, born 24 July 2010. * Her Royal Highness Princess Estelle, Duchess of Östergötland, born 23 February 2012. Fashion Mary is an active patron of Denmark's third-highest-earning export industry, the fashion industry and is Patron of the Copenhagen Fashion Summit. She has been named one of the world's most fashionable people in Vanity Fair's annual International Best-Dressed ListThe 2010 International Best-Dressed List. Vanityfair.com (1 August 2011). and has posed and given interviews for magazines including Vogue Australia, Vogue German, Women's Weekly Australia'', and Parade Magazine. Some of her favorite brands include Prada, By Malene Birger, and Hugo Boss. Patronages Since 2004, Crown Princess Mary has steadily worked to establish her relationships with various organizations, their issues, missions, programs and staff. Mary's patronages range across areas of culture, the fashion industry, humanitarian aid, support for research and science, social and health patronages and sport. The organizations for which she is patron have reported positive outcomes through their relationship with Mary and there are various reports in the Danish media and on some of the websites of the organizations themselves about Mary being quite involved in her working relationship with them. Mary is currently involved in supporting anti-obesity programs through the World Health Organization, Regional Office for Europe. Mary is also an Honorary Life Governor of the Victor Chang Cardiac Research Institute based at the Garvan Institute/St Vincent's Hospital, Sydney, a member of the International Committee of Women Leaders for Mental Health and a member of various sporting clubs (riding, golf and yachting). In June 2010, it was announced that Crown Princess Mary has become Patron of UNFPA, the United Nations Population Fund, "to support the agency's work to promote maternal health and safer motherhood in more than 150 developing nations".H.R.H. The Crown Princess of Denmark becomes patron of UNFPA to support women’s health UNFPA Nordic Office, Copenhagen 2010 Mary lends her support to a number of other 'one-off' Danish causes, industry events and international conferences. In 2011, the Westmead Cancer Centre at Westmead Hospital in Sydney was renamed the Crown Princess Mary Cancer Care Centre Westmead. Mary Foundation On 11 September, 2007, Crown Princess Mary announced the establishment of the Mary Foundation at the inaugural meeting at Amalienborg Palace. The initial funds of DKK 1.1 million were collected in Denmark and Greenland and donated to Frederik and Mary as a wedding gift in 2004. Mary is the chairwoman of eight trustees. The Mary Foundation aims to improve lives compromised by environment, heredity, illness or other circumstances which can isolate or exclude people socially. Titles, styles, honours & arms Titles and styles Mary is styled as "Her Royal Highness The Crown Princess of Denmark, Countess of Monpezat". She has been Crown Princess of Denmark since her marriage and Countess of Monpezat by marriage since 29 April 2008, when Queen Margrethe II granted the title to her male-line descendants. She is also a lieutenant. National Honours See also : List of honours of the Danish Royal Family by country * Knight of the Order of the Elephant (R.E.) * '''11 June 2009: Commemorative 75th Birthday Medal of His Royal Highness The Prince Consort * 16 April 2010: Commemorative 70th Birthday Medal of Her Majesty The Queen * 14 January 2012: Commemorative Ruby Jubilee Medal of Her Majesty The Queen Foreign Honours * : Grand Cross of the Order of the Southern Cross of Brazil (2007) * : First Class of the Order of Stara Planina (2006) * : Grand Cross of the Order of the White Rose * : Grand Cross of the Order of Beneficence * : Commemorative Investiture Medal of King Willem-Alexander (2013) * : Grand Cross of the Royal Norwegian Order of Saint Olav (2005) Arms With the marriage in 2004, the Crown Princess Mary was honored with the Order of the Elephant, and her father with the Order of the Dannebrog. In accordance with the statutes of the Danish Royal Orders, both the Crown Princess and her father were also granted a personal coat of arms, this for display in the Chapel of the Royal Orders at Frederiksborg Palace. The main field of the Crown Princess' coat of arms is or tinctured and shows a gules MacDonald eagle and a Sable tinctured boat both symbolising her Scottish ancestry. The chief field is azure tinctured and shows two gold Commonwealth Stars from the Coat of arms of Australia, and a gold rose in between, depicted as her personal symbol. Above the shield is placed the heraldic crown of a Crown Prince of Denmark. The coat of arms of her father is almost identical to that of the Crown Princess, but a gold infinity symbol is depicted (symbolizing his career as an Australian mathematician), instead of the gold Rose. Above his shield is instead placed a barred helmet topped with a gules rampant lion, which is turned outward. The lion is derived from the Royal coat of arms of Scotland and also from the arms of Tasmania and Hobart. Both coats of arms were approved in 2006 and placed in the Chapel of the Royal Orders in 2007. References External links *Official website Category:Danish princesses Category:Crown Princesses of Denmark Category:1972 births Category:Australian people of Scottish descent Category:House of Monpezat Category:Danish people of Australian descent Category:Naturalized citizens of Denmark Category:Countesses of Monpezat Category:Danish people of Scottish descent Category:Knights of the Elephant Category:Knights Grand Cross of the Order of St. Olav Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of Beneficence (Greece) Category:Commanders Grand Cross of the Order of the Polar Star Category:Recipients of the Order of Stara Planina, 1st class Category:Grand Crosses of the Order of the Southern Cross Category:Living people